Magic, Shinobi and LV
by Lyncis Leonis Shaw-Black
Summary: The story where a monster and a demon have enough and give their all in one last attack. The result? Its world changing. The rating is pure Paranoïa and because Chara.
1. Chapter 1 A FIGHT, a Seal and Magic

**DISCLAIMER :**** I do not own Undertale and/or Naruto.**

"Speech"

'thoughts'

"**Demon/Biju/Chara speaking"**

**Summary:** An overpowered attack by the Judge Sans the Skeleton and Frisk possessed by Chara opens a portal to another world, unfortunately for them, they fall on top of the Kyuubi no Kitsune the Ninth Biju. Later, a five years old Naruto is brought into the seal by the Kyuubi. Frisk and Sans help him use the power he gets from them, weirdly enough, Chara does too, she did learn fire magic from Toriel when alive, that and she gave him her True Knife and the Heart-shaped locket.

Chapter 1: A Seal, A SOUL and Magic

"you really like to swing that thing around, huh." An exhausted skeleton monster tells the possessed human. The resets have been going for what feels like centuries for the skeleton and he noticed changes in the human, they were getting tired of the resets too, like they could do nothing about it. He also noted changes between pacifist and genocide timelines, during the latter, their eyes were a chilling scarlet. O the contrary, they are a heart-warming and lovely chocolate brown during pacifist timelines. The skeleton concluded that the human was being controlled during the Genocides and he grew to miss his human friend, the pacifist one.

"i'm really getting tired of this, kid. So i'm going to do one last attack and whether you survive it or not, i'll die soon afterwards." Said the normally funny skeleton, the genocidal kid showing the first hint at emotion right then and there: surprise, because it was something new.

"**So, you're finally becoming desperate?**" answered the chil- no, demon. "**I was getting bored, you know?** **So, I'm going to do the same. I'm seriously getting tired, but before any of this, I'll tell you why the resets continue.**" Finished the possessor of the body, surprising the skeleton who could tell if it was a lie, which it wasn't.

"go on, i'll listen, but don't think i won't still kill you afterwards." Answered Sans.

"**Good, I'll start by telling you my name, I'm Chara. When I was still alive, I was known as Chara Dreemur because I was adopted by the King and Queen of Monsters. I hate humans. Frisk, the child whose body I'm controlling is a peace-loving fool but is DETERMINED from D to D. I was first awoken as a ghost in the ruins when Frisk first fell. When we arrived at the end without killing everyone and we were on the Surface. The timeline was forcibly reset. We once even destroyed the button that permits us to reset but everything was still reset. And so we started killing, thinking that with more power we could make it so there wouldn't be any reset anymore. But as you saw and as I'm aware, power corrupts and absolute power-"** "corrupts absolutely." Finished Sans, completely gobsmacked by what was revealed, feeling somewhat rested after the lengthy explanation.

"that's all well and good bub, but you're not just destroying timelines and worlds, you're corrupting the rest. you could've just stayed with us in snowdin and alphys could've helped with your lack of body. but now it's too late for excuses and what-ifs, we're going to end this aren't we?" asked the tired skeleton "after all, i've got a skele-ton of people to meet in the afterlife." Chara groaned, but a weirdly sad smile was on Frisk's face.

"**Frisk is still in her mind, you know? She's listening and is crying. Her soul won't last long."** The last words were said under her breath, but Sans heard it and his ever-present grin turned into a sad one.

"let's finish this, and please don't act out of _chara_cter." His smile widened a bit but remained sad at Chara's groan. With All the magic he had left, Sans created the most powerful of his Gaster Blasters. Chara's True Knife glowed an intense red, flames surrounding it as she started to run to Sans' position. Her slash sent a powerful crescent-shaped red energy blast as the blaster fired. When the attacks collided, a blinding light exploded from the point of impact and everything vanished.

**(In Konohagakure no Sato at the end of the Nine-Tails' attack)**

A blinding flash of light emitted from above the restrained Kyuubi no Kitsune while Namikaze Minato was sealing him into his newborn son, Minato and his wife Kushina were both impaled by the Kyuubi's claw when it tried to kill Naruto. Unseen by all but the Shinigami, two beings, a child and a skeleton landed on the Kyuubi's back and were sealed with him.

**(In the seal just after the sealing)**

"well, we're boned" said a certain skeleton

"**Would you please stop with the puns. Where are we anyway?" **complained a human child.

"i think we are in another reality." A period of silence passed before **"What."**

"well you already had the energy to rip a hole in the space-time continuum, plus the power of my last gaster blaster and frisk's power of reset probably created a portal to another reality" answered Sans "that and I think we were sealed in the newborn that was on the altar, along with the orange furball." Said furball was knocked asleep by the seal.

"**I don't think that's all, Comedian. I can feel my power draining and replenishing at the same rate, the seal probably puts a part of our power in the kid's body. Meaning he'll have our magic, soul magic the reset and whatever energy I can feel in those human's body." **Chara continued.

"then I think we should bide our time, when the time comes, I'll teach him how to use my powers, you should do the same, kid." Concluded Sans.

"**Whatever, I'm going to give back control to Frisk. She'll be able to tech him soul magic and about reset. I'll probably teach him fire magic and how to handle my True Knife." **Finished Chara, a sadistical smile on her face. The body's eyes suddenly changed colors from scarlet to chocolate brown and the sadistic smile became gentle.

**(Outside the seal)**

Naruto's hair gained brown and white streaks while his blue eyes gained blue, yellow and red flecks.


	2. CH2: Mobs a Mindscape and weird people

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto and/or Undertale.

**A/N:** Since this story at least has some recognition from people, I'll continue this one, but please choose an OC (only yours, not someone else's) to pair with Naruto (I'm not going Naru/Hina or anything else because it's overdone, and please not anything close to Slash, I just don't like it much in Fanfiction and hold no disdain for people who enjoy it, just pls no), while knowing that he'll be paired with only ONE other person that I haven't chosen just yet, I'm seriously considering Ayame, messing with her age just a bit so she only like, two years older than Naruto.

Just to be sure:

"People talking" (including Naruto and Sans)

'_Naruto thinking/ talking to those in the seal' _(not before later in the story)

"**Chara/Kurama talking"**

/Frisk talking/

"Technique/Jutsu/Magic"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mobs, a Mindscape and Weird People**

In the currently peaceful village of Konoha, everyone was celebrating the Nine-Tailed Fox's defeat by the Fourth Hokage. Well, almost everyone, in fact, a five year old little boy was not celebrating, especially since he was being chased by a group of around 15 drunken adults who were trying to kill him and 'Finish the Fourth's job'.

Poor little Naruto was not aware of what they meant and really often asked himself why anyone would want to hurt him when he never really did anything against them. Sometimes he would hear three different answers from nowhere, one was /You should forgive them for their ignorance and will one day come to see you for who you are./. It was said in a very soft voice that could be mistaken for a whisper, Naruto thought it beautiful and liked the voice as he thought that's how a big sister would comfort their brother. Like Ayame would sometimes do.

The second voice was more of a harsh advice that was said in a voice one would be able to describe as demonic. Naruto would too, if he didn't sense the protectiveness in it and the underlying tones of concern, it said **"You should get used to it, that's human nature, you should not trust villagers and ninja, they would stab you in the back."**, he still liked this voice because without it he would be too trusting and would have become a trusting fool, but he still didn't let it change him into a person incapable of trusting, it seemed to admonish him like a big sister would scold him, like Ayame did once he had spilled his ramen.

The last voice came as a sort of drawl that would seem lazy, but had tones of wisdom and awareness. It said "you shouldn't care about the villagers, they're just ignorant, one day karma will come collect its debt." In a deep tone, Naruto loved it because it made him think of how he thought an uncle would give advice.

Right now, he was wearing a sky-blue fur-lined hoodie over an orange shirt with two parallel stripes around the middle, one royal purple and the other bright green. He was also wearing brown shorts and pink open-toed ninja sandals. Ayame, Old man Teuchi and Old man Hokage told him to find colors that would hide him, but he asked himself why, he loved these colors after all. His hair had grown to his shoulder blades and was a spiky mess of golden yellow, white and chocolate brown.

As said before, he was being chased by a mob of drunk villagers, he had just taken a turn into an alley just to arrive at a dead end, he could have sworn he heard the drawling voice say "we're boned." And "we're going to end up dead in a dead end". Overcoming the urge to either snicker at the pun or facepalm at the timing, Naruto slowly turned around to be met with 15 drunken adults with different sorts of weapons ranging from a frying pan to a rusty knife.

The next few minutes were hell on Earth before he was welcomed by the darkness.

* * *

**(In Naruto's Mindscape)**

The five years old boy opened his eyes to be met by a stone ceiling and a wet sensation around his body. He lifted himself to his feet and looked around himself, he identified his surroundings as a sewer.

'_How did I get here?'_ he thought, confused. There was only one path so he started to walk in the only direction he could: forward. After a couple of what he thought to be minutes, he arrived at a series of gigantic iron bars and a dark room, he entered the dark room.

Suddenly, two different pairs of eyes ignited towards him a pair of white lights and a pair of red eyes looked at him and felt himself silently judged by the white lights. The shadows slowly receded to show a five year old girl with brown hair in a bowl cut, crimson orbs shining with interest, a purple sweater with two pink stripes around the middle.

The second person made him start to freak out, a skeleton with a big grin and pinprick lights for eyes, it wore a blue fur-lined hoodie above a white shirt, black basketball shorts with stripes on the outside and pink slippers. Suddenly it talked.

"heya, you've been busy, huh?" its grin widened momentarily. But for Naruto that was the straw that broke the camel's back and he fainted.

"**You absolutely **_**HAD**_** to scare shitless a five year old child who is often abused?" **Chara lifted an eyebrow, even she wasn't that ruthless when it's a child.

"meh, he'll come around in a couple of minutes" shrugged off nonchalantly the slipper-wearing skeleton. "no need to bash your skull at my actions." he winked at Chara.

"**No, I won't, but trust me I'd like to bash YOUR skull at your stupidity."** Countered the admittedly less megalomaniac child.

"you'd have a bad time trying, but whatever." They were interrupted by groaning coming from Naruto.

"Ugh, either I lost my brain or there was a skeleton in the sewers." He muttered, he looked up and froze, apparently, he didn't lose his brains.

"meh, we all have skeletons in our closets, you just have one in your mind." The skeleton answered his muttering, and that threw Naruto for another loop, the skeleton just TALKED.

"**Will you just stop with your puns or do you want him to become braindead?"** Chara froze when she finished saying it, and disgust started appearing on Frisk's possessed face, the skeleton's grin widened even more if possible and he seemed to ooze pride. Their arguing was stopped by a snicker coming from Naruto that caused Chara to pale visibly.

A light bulb suddenly lighted above Naruto's head, he figured something out.

"Wait, you weirdos are the voices I hear sometimes. Am I going crazy or something? And where's the last voice? You know, the soft and beautiful one?" he asked, a frown on his face that almost looked like a pout.

"for now, let's discuss where we are. To make it short, this is your mindscape, or your mind taking shape for you." Explained the admittedly short skeleton.

"Why is it a sewer then?" asked the five-years old after some time taking to understanding what explained the skeleton before him.

"**That's because of all the bad things the village did to you, it sort of damaged your mind, it means that you think of yourself as something belonging in the sewers.**" This time the other child answered, frowning at the thought.

"W-why are you two here then?" Naruto asked next.

"when you were just born, the Kyuubi attacked the village and the only thing that can beat it is sealing it inside a powerful newborn." Bluntly answered the hoodie-wearing skeleton in his deep voice. Shock covered Naruto's face and the mindscape visibly darkened, this caused the other child's eyes to change from crimson to chocolate brown, said child rushed to Naruto and hugged him while he cried silently in her arms. Frisk sent a glare towards Sans that promised a LOT of pain.

After some time, Naruto stopped crying, but continued hugging Frisk.

"W-who are you, really…" softly asked Naruto while looking at Frisk, he was surprised by the eye color's change but didn't mention anything about it.

/My name is Frisk, and when my eyes change to red, a ghost that goes by the name of Chara takes control of my body, think of it as split personalities. / answered Frisk, surprising him with the favorite voice of the three who he could hear, when he recognized her voice, he hugged her closer and snuggled her neck. He wouldn't admit it, but he was shorter. Frisk simply smiled warmly at Naruto and continued hugging him. Naruto turned his eyes towards the skeleton who took it as a cue.

"i'm sans, sans the skeleton. you could say i'm a bone-a-fied one. sorry for scaring you right out of your skin kiddo." said Sans, his smile beginning apologetically before widening. This made Naruto smile a small smile at the puns.

"and i hadn't finished my explication. You see, when the fourth hokage sealed the furball in your gut, we appeared on top of the plushie via a rift in space and time and were also sealed into you." He continued his explanation. "another fact is that this seal drains part of our powers and give them to you. Meaning that you should be able to use bones, coloured bones, fire magic, soul power and finally the power of reset." At the end of the explanation, Naruto's eyes were opened so wide you could swear they would pop out."

"What do you mean magic, it doesn't exist?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, Frisk had to suppress a squeal at the cuteness. She then started to explain.

/It doesn't in this world, but we aren't from this world. In our world, there existed Humans and Monsters, the power of one human's soul is about ten times the power of the existing monster's soul united, but humans can only use magic that goes with the color of their soul or if they are taught how to use magic like a Monster. A monster's soul is made of positive qualities like love and compassion, compared to a human's soul which can become corrupted. Sans is a skeleton monster, so he can use bone magic. A monster's body is made mostly of magic while a human's body is made of very little magic. I can use the magic of my red soul and allows a sort of power you won't be using for now. You will first learn to control bone magic and fire magic, the latter comes from Chara, she was taught by monsters. / Frisk finished her lengthy explanation.

"Really!? I can use magic? But if I can use magic, can I not use Chakra?" he asked excited at the prospect of learning magic but still worried about using chakra.

"you will still be able to use chakra, but you will have to learn that on your own. Well, let's start training, shall we?" asked Sans rhetorically, Frisk nodded before talking.

/Yes, let's, but first let me clarify something. It seems you are gaining parts of our personality, meaning that you will like chocolate as much as Chara, you will have the tendency of judging people like Sans before either sparing them like me or attacking them like Chara, you should also be able to will her True Knife to you so you can fight. Sans and I will teach you how to analyze your opponent and dodge their attacks expertly. All this has already started since you seem to have our preferences for clothes: pink and hoodie from Sans, purple from me and green from Chara. That's without your eyes and hair changes, red, light blue, yellow and brown come from Chara, Sans and me respectively. / Naruto was in awe of the explanation as understanding and realisation dawned on him. That was the reason he was craving chocolate as much as ramen, that and his physical changes.

Frisk stopped hugging Naruto and her eyes turned red, her warm smile shifted to a sadist one in a matter of seconds, chilling Naruto to the bone.

"**So, ready for training brat?" **asked Chara, Naruto's face was still pale but he nodded slowly.

"i'm letting you teach the kid about the Knife and Locket, how to wield them and start him on how to dodge. he'll be here for a while with how much he was beaten." Stated Sans, before lazily sitting down and going to sleep not too far.

"**So, brat. Concentrate in the image of a really sharp kitchen knife, and imagine it in your hand to start."** Naruto did as asked, but it failed the first few times. He succeeded after a while and held Chara's True knife in his right hand.

"**Good, now, this knife is indestructible and you can wish it to your hand each time you lose it and you'll get it back in hand. Now I'll teach you how to wield it, you don't simply slash without a mind, it will also require physical conditioning that you will do once you're out of your coma." **She said with a serious face. And thus, started Naruto's training in his mindscape with a bunch of weird people that he started to consider as his family the more he spent time with them.

* * *

**(2 months later, inside the seal, in Naruto's mindscape)**

A five years-old boy was surrounded by fire and bones of three colors, normal bone-white, blue ones and orange ones. The flames varied from red hot flames to sky-blue ones and orange ones. The boy held an extremely sharp and large kitchen knife in his right hand and there was a golden heart-shaped locket around his neck. The boy wore a blue fur-lined hoodie over an orange shirt with two colored stripes, one purple and the other green. He wore brown shorts and pink open toed ninja sandals. His spiky hair descended to his shoulder blades and was three different colors. The boy's eyes had changed, his left one had a white iris, but it would flare with a sky-blue and yellow flame when using magic. His right eye was deep blue with specs of red and chocolate brown.

On the sidelines were two people, a child and a monster, both were Naruto's teachers. He learned to control fire magic, bone magic, how to *Check people and judge them appropriately, how to harness Karmic Retribution. He learned how to use the power of Reset for the better of all people and not abuse it.

"well done kiddo, i think you're ready to go into the world, you have sufficient control of our powers for now, remember to judge people before taking action." Said Sans before going back to sleep.

"**Be careful, don't be too trusting of people and don't let yourself be beaten and train well your power, speed, magic and knife wielding." **Chara said her piece before letting Frisk back in control, Chara had mellowed out a lot due to Naruto, she found him impossibly cute, but hoped that he wouldn't take to Sans' puns in the later years.

/Remember Naruto, killing is not the best solution but sometimes cannot be avoided, just let a chance to everyone. Eat correctly, ramen and chocolate aren't enough, or you'll be little for too long. Don't forget we're here in the seal anytime you need us. / Frisk hugged Naruto for dear life, having gotten attached to her 'little brother' and being overprotective.

"Don't worry Frisk-nee-chan! Chara-nee-chan! Sans-ojii-san! I'll be careful and make you proud!" boasted Naruto, returning frisk's bear hug before fading from his mindscape.

**(Same time, Konoha Hospital)**

Naruto opened his eyes to a white ceiling and a beeping noise. He turned his head towards the noise and saw the hospital's machines. He looked at the window and due to the light entering the room, saw that it was during the day, probably the morning.

'_Chara-nee, Frisk-nee and Sans-ojii told me not to tell anything to Old man Hokage about them, magic and the furball, but I'm curious about his LV and will try judging him, __*Check__-ing him'_ he thought before lifting himself in a sitting position. Before he could get out of bed, the door to his hospital room opened and came in the Old Man in question.

"Old man!" shouted Naruto as Hiruzen Sarutobi walked close to the bed with a smile of relief on his face and some stray tears in his eyes, if he noticed the change in Naruto's eyes, he didn't mention it.

"Naruto! You're alright! I was worried." Naruto gave the old man a big sheepish grin, but *Check-ed him through squinted eyes, the information appearing in his mind.

***Check**

**Name: Sarutobi Hiruzen**

**LV: 83**

**HP: 2500/2500**

**ATK: 250**

**DEF: 125**

**Current and Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, has been through two of the Three Great Ninja Wars. Tried his best at giving you a 'normal' childhood, but clearly failed. Is still trying to protect you, mainly from your parents' enemies, but failing to protect you from your own village. Someone would say that ninja endure.**

Naruto was shocked, but didn't show it, the old man had killed at least three times the amount of monsters there were in the Underground!

"Of course, I'm alright!" boasted Naruto, before turning slightly serious, "but, how much time was I here?" he asked, his tone softer and his eyebrows furrowed. The Hokage's smile lessened before answering.

"Two months Naruto, you spent two months in a coma." This didn't really shock Naruto but the mask he constantly had on made him one of the best actors and liars in the world, even if he didn't like the latter, the former is what kept him sane, so he acted accordingly.

"T-t-two months, you're kidding… right?" he asked, sadness and despair filling his voice and face at the end. He really was a good actor, Chara commented once that it would be a great asset as a ninja. Meanwhile, the aged Kage sighed and pat Naruto on his shoulder, a soft and concerned smile on his face.

"You will just have to catch two months up. How about we start with some ramen?" asked Hiruzen. Naruto jumped at the occasion, two months without ramen were pure torture, he also needed to buy chocolate and ketchup. He became addicted to the last one due to Sans' fault.

"Heck yeah, ramen! Here I come" shouted Naruto, his mask still up, before practically dragging the old man to Ichiraku's ramen stand. Naruto changed during his two months of training, he was now calmer, more composed, more intelligent, more analytical… he was more, but he discussed the option to keep up appearances at least until he became a ninja with his family (he now thought of his three teachers as family), and decided to keep his mask at least until he became a ninja.

The two of them arrived at Ichiraku's faster than possible, Hiruzen debated with himself the fact if Naruto used the Body Flicker technique or not for a second before sitting down at the stall.

"Ayame-chan! Teuchi-ojii! Guess who's ba-mph!" he didn't have time to finish before being bear hugged by a brown-haired missile, said brown missile being a cute girl three-years older than Naruto by the name Ayame, the daughter of the ramen stand's owner Teuchi Ichiraku.

"Naruto-kun! Where were you? What happened to you?" demanded the young girl after ending the hug, her hand on her hips and her face in a serious frown. Naruto became saddened.

"W-well, I was in the hospital because of the villagers." He stammered a bit his answer with his face lowered a bit and his voice a soft whisper. The problem being that an Ayame in protective mode has her senses powered up times 10, so she still heard it clearly.

Naruto heard a gasp and suppressed a wince when hearing it. He was slowly hugged by Ayame. She held him tightly while tracing circles on his back, just like Frisk did when comforting him.

"I'll get everyone who ever does that to you again and they will suffer." She promised in a whisper, but Naruto still heard it and it made him think of Chara, he didn't answer but he had a small true smile on his face.

"Ahem" they were interrupted by the voice of Teuchi. "I know you like Naruto but I'm not yet prepared for more, Ayame." He said jokingly with a teasing smile on his face. At that, Ayame let go of Naruto with her face red as a tomato and faced her father.

"Tou-san!" she complained, her face still red.

"Anyway, what will you have, Naruto-kun? Hokage-sama?" asked the older Ichiraku.

"Three miso ramen for me, with extra pork!" exclaimed exuberantly Naruto, which was met with a smile and a nod from Teuchi.

"One miso ramen, please." Answered Hiruzen, a gentle smile on his face.

"Alright, four miso, three with extra pork incoming." Confirmed Ichiraku before disappearing in the back of the shop.

Several minutes later, Naruto and the old Sarutobi finished eating their ramen, but were still seated at the stand when the Hokage asked a question to Naruto.

"Do you remember what happened before the attack in the alley?" he asked carefully, not wanting Naruto to focus too much on the painful memories, neither apparently knowing Ayame was listening to their conversation from inside the stand and if Teuchi saw her, he said nothing to discourage her from doing it.

"Y-yeah, I was kicked out of the orphanage some days ago-" all the people listening to him (currently Hiruzen, Ayame and Teuchi) froze hearing this, from either anger, shock or sadness or all three of them"-and I was doing my best to not get seen by anyone because it was the day of the festival, and its _always_ worse the day of the festival. But I was seen by a random ninja that was hoping roof from roof and he immediately disappeared towards a bar. Several minutes later, an entire mob of people minus the ninja appeared, I took a wrong turn and…" he explained, trailing off at the end for obvious reasons.

"In that case, I'll be getting you an apartment for yourself with a stipend for you to spend money for clothes, to eat and all of the necessary expenses." He said in a normal voice with a normal smile, too normal like a mask to not show his anger.

"And I'll be helping by creating recipes that are well balanced or else you'll stay a Chibi for the rest of your life." Joked Teuchi, but his face was in a serious frown. Suddenly, a certain brown-haired missile slammed into Naruto, he hugged Ayame before everyone heard snivelling, Naruto could feel his shirt dampening. Everyone looked at her and stayed silent until she stopped crying. She stopped hugging Naruto and started talking, pure BRAVERY in her brown eyes.

"I want to be a kunoichi." she stated, her eyes red and puffy from crying, surprising everyone present. Hiruzen recovered first.

"And why is that?" he asked the little girl, she was after all at the age to start the academy.

"To protect Naruto from this village." She answered bluntly, but bravely, further surprising everyone, but especially Naruto. She was going to go that far?

"And what about you wanting to continue the ramen stand after me?" asked Teuchi, not for the ramen stand, but for her dream. At the mention of her dream, she hesitated slightly, but stood her ground.

"Why would I continue it if the only people I serve ramen are those that hurt and hate Naruto?" she answered, her determination to help Naruto continuing to surprise the group.

"No…" quietly said Naruto.

"Huh? Did you say something Naruto?" gently asked Teuchi. Naruto had his head a bit down, his hair shadowed his eyes. He lifted his head, letting them see the pure DETERMINATION and INTEGRITY glowing in them.

"I said NO!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"B-but Naruto-kun!" complained Ayame, surprised and a little bit hurt by his outburst.

"I'm glad that you want to protect me, Ayame-chan." He said honestly, surprising everyone with his seriousness, Ayame gained a small smile at his words. "But I don't want you to be in danger and abandon your dream for me." She was about to protest but he raised a hand before continuing. "And if you're going to protect me, who is going to protect you?" he asked with a frown. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement, mostly because of the maturity he just showed.

"I can help with that." Interrupted Teuchi, they looked at him while he went behind the stall's counter, bent down and took out a scroll.

"When I was younger, I was a ninja too, except that I lacked a lot of chakra and wanted to avoid damaging my hands because I also wanted to become a cook. So, I created a certain fighting style that uses only the legs: the 'Red Leg' fighting style." He handed the scroll to Ayame. "If you really want to become a ninja but preserve your body to become a cook, follow this scroll. That way you can keep an eye on our favourite blonde customer, but still keep up with your dream." He finished. Hiruzen remembered that fighting style and smiled, maybe they'll have a second 'Devil Cook Ninja' in the village. They all looked at Naruto to see what would be his reaction. He had a small smile on his face that gradually changed into an ear-to-ear grin.

Ayame smiled and hugged Teuchi, thanking him before going to Naruto and hugging him again. Naruto used that opportunity to *Check her.

***Check**

**Name: Ichiraku Ayame**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 20**

**ATK: 2**

**DEF: 0**

**Daughter and successor to Ichiraku Teuchi the ramen chef. This girl is one of the most KIND and BRAVE people you will ever find. She would do anything to protect those she loves. She holds you in the highest regard. Detests perverts, may god help those who cross her, for even he fears a woman's wrath.**

If Naruto was surprised, he did a good job at hiding it, maybe the end scared him a little, he remembers she became mad at someone, he still doesn't know what happened to them.

"Hey, Ayame-chan?"

"Hm?"

"If you will enter the academy, then I will too." She was about to protest but thought about it before nodding.

Not far, Hiruzen and Teuchi were watching the exchange.

"Looks like the next eight years will have me clear a ton of paperwork." Hiruzen remarked before sighing in resignation before muttering darkly about 'damn troublesome Uzumakis' and 'The Bane of all Kage'. Teuchi chuckled with a sweatdrop.

"Maybe, but at least nothing will be dull in this village anymore. I just hope they'll be careful." He sighed, they were going to get in trouble, weren't they?

* * *

**A/N:**** My chapters will be around this long, maybe less. I just can't do much bigger and honestly, I have already read and corrected this chapter 4 times before posting it. That and I've got an exam in less than a week, meaning there won't be a chapter for some time. Take care and remember that if you've got ideas that I could incorporate inside the story, I'm all for it, so just PM me.**


	3. CH3: Academy, Friends and more training

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto and/or Undertale. They are respectively owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Academy, Friends and more training**

Naruto and Ayame may have been registered to start the academy, but it was not yet the time and they had to wait a month to be able to enter for a new year. So, with the time Naruto had to himself, he trained each aspect of his magic. He could summon fireballs the size of his fists and well as change their color, changing their effect. **Sky-Blue**, the color of **PATIENCE**, would be attacks that wouldn't harm if you didn't move. **Orange**, the color of **BRAVERY**, wouldn't hurt if you were moving.

Summoning bones was still as hard and so he didn't manage to summon ones bigger than his middle finger.

He thought of something and had tried imbuing colored magic before slashing the air, it launched crescent-shaped magic slashes with the imbued color, but it exhausted him easily and he couldn't do it more than five times before being out of magic.

He had tried doing magic with different colors:

-**Green**, the color of **KINDNESS**, healed or created a green energy shield that wasn't bigger than his palm for now. It also exhausted him easily.

-**Yellow**, color of **JUSTICE**, enabled him to shoot yellow energy blasts that weren't bigger than his thumb for now. He had tried focusing and compressing the energy, before releasing it in a burst, but he almost created a hole in one of his apartment walls.

-**Purple**, the color of **PERSEVERENCE**, enabled him to create a thread that could stick to something that he could then move, the kinetic energy was a boost in power, that, and the threads were as strong as a 'Shield of KINDNESS' (what he dubbed the green energy shield). The longer or thicker the thread, the more it exhausted him.

-**Blue**, color of **INTEGRITY**, enabled him a certain field of awareness around him, his instincts were more powerful in that field and so he could dodge faster and feel whenever there was someone in it. His limit for now is fifteen meters (49 feet).

-**Red**, color of **DETERMINATION**, enabled him to create what Frisk described as 'Save Points' where he could save, he would return there if he died. He had created one at his home and saved. He did so each day before going to bed. He was also enabled to maximize the damage output of an attack (a RED slash will do his lvl*ATK in damage for example, fire being something that burns will do ATK* seconds of burning…), he named those 'Charge Attacks'.

Each time he would use a different SOUL POWER, the gray in his hair would change to the appropriate color. His eyes also change when using SOUL POWER, but only one eye, his right eye would glow ethereally in the appropriate color, but his left eye always glowed a yellow and sky-blue ethereal flame when using magic, no matter which.

He decided to put his hair in a high ponytail, it still reached his neck.

He had gone a lot to Sans, Frisk and Chara a lot during this month, during which Sans discovered that if Naruto tore of just a corner of the seal, they could communicate with him mentally and see through his eyes, which he did. Now he had three new minds to help him at all times, well two, his 'Sans-ojii' had the tendency to take naps whenever. Chara could now appear as a ghost outside Frisk's body, but only had her sense of sight and hearing in that form.

Today is the day, the entrance day in the academy.

* * *

**(Naruto's apartment)**

Naruto sat on his bed in his apartment, waiting to go get Ayame before heading to the Academy.

'_I wonder what type of people will be at the academy.'_ He thought, he received an immediate answer in the form of Chara.

"**Hypocrites, temes, backstabbers, emos, fangirls…"** enumerated the cynical child before getting interrupted by a loud (for Frisk) /Language! / reprimand. Naruto didn't know why, but the last one made him shiver.

"**At least take the Knife with you."** Was Chara's sharp advice, laced with distrust.

"but don't go all stabby on people, alright?" was Sans' advice, Naruto was pretty sure that the skeleton shot a pointed look at Chara A.K.A: Stabby n°1.

/Try to make some friends at least. / Came Frisk's gentle advice.

Some minutes later, Naruto made his way to the Ichiraku's ramen stand and waited for Ayame to come. He didn't have to wait long before he saw her approach, he had to do a double take when he saw her in a brown battle kimono with a gray obi, her normally shoulder length hair was in a stylized bun, some strands still framing her face on both sides, she wore dark brown shinobi sandals

When Ayame saw him do a double take she had to try hard not to giggle, he was so surprised, his eyebrows were lost in his hair.

"Please breathe Naruto-kun." Came her amused voice, her right hand on her mouth trying to stop the laugh that was making her shoulders tremble. That comment snapped him out of his surprise and he had to take a deep breath. He apparently really had forgotten to breathe, that made him smile sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Ayame-chan. It's just that I'm not used to seeing you in something other than your working clothes." Was his reply. "It suits you, ya'know?" he said with a blinding smile, which she returned. Had someone been looking very closely, they would have been able to see the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but we should go or we'll be late!" and so she started dragging him towards the Ninja Academy, he stumbled a bit before activating Orange Magic and pushing it in his legs. The result was an instantaneous speed boost, he wasn't getting dragged anymore, he was carrying her in a blur towards the Ninja Academy. All the while Ayame was shouting for him to stop, and when he finally did, she hit him on the head so hard she almost buried it in the earth.

* * *

**(At the Ninja Academy of Konoha)**

There were a lot of parents to accompany their kids to the academy, they were loud, was the combined opinion of Naruto and his tenants. Upon arriving to the academy, they were informed of their class and went there directly.

The class was composed of three columns of four giant desks made for three students each. The rows of desks were each more elevated than the last to make sure all the students could see the board. Ayame and Naruto were sat on the front row in the middle, next to a pink-haired girl that seemed nervous and was stealing glances towards a blonde girl in purple clothes and a black-haired and onyx-eyed boy wearing the crest of the Uchiha Clan.

The last person to enter the noisy room was a brown-haired scarred chūnin wearing a flak jacket. His scar extended from side-to-side on his face, across his nose under his eyes.

"Settle down and shut up." That was all he needed, but Ayame and Naruto had the feeling he would have to find another method to make the class quiet down in the future.

"Welcome everyone to the Ninja Academy of Konoha, for the next years, you will be trained in the arts of stealth, killing, seduction and information gathering. But before that, you will study extensively about the history of our country and the other nations of the world as well as how to responsibly use your chakra. Let me warn you right now, slackers will be left behind and won't be able to become shinobi." The last of his speech was said with a tiny burst of killing intent that made quite a few sweat and some gulp.

For the reminder of the class for the day, they went in details in the schedule for this year and started a lesson on how and why the village was built. If there was a lack of mention about Konoha's sister village Usushiogakure, no one bothered to point it out. Not that they knew, the council had decided to relieve the academy of certain core studies to make it easier for civilian kids, but nobody knew that.

And so the academy started and it was either somewhat boring (Naruto's and Chara's opinion), necessary (Frisk's and Sans' opinion) or exciting (Ayame's opinion).

It took some time, but Naruto and Ayame made some friends or at least friendly acquaintances like the Akimichi, Nara and Aburame clan heirs.

Some of the kids, however, were less than nice with their introductions, like the Uchiha Clan heir who didn't deign Naruto and Ayame with a greeting, or the Yamanaka heir and some pink-haired girl that only screamed and drooled about the aforementioned Uchiha.

Naruto didn't bother to *Check the other students because he didn't care for now. He did *Check their sensei.

***Check**

**Name: Umino Iruka**

**LV: 8**

**HP: 48/48**

**ATK: 24**

**DEF: 11**

**Iruka is an impartial person and waits to judge a person by himself instead of letting other people's judgements influence him. Does not have an opinion on you yet, but is still cautious.**

All in all, their sensei seemed like a fair person and Naruto seemed to like it, the same could be said about Ayame.

The other thing they were also in agreement about was the fact that the classes about the Hokages were boring, and so Naruto decided to not listen at all and did exactly like the Nara clan heir, he took a nap, much to Ayame and Frisk's protest. He was later rather rudely awakened by receiving a bar of chalk to the face, which covered him in white. The grin he gave his sensei promised vengeance.

During all of it, Ayame was smug about him receiving the chalk to the face and then resigned when she saw his grin. The fallout from his next prank would be a pain to deal with for whoever had to.

* * *

**(In the Hokage's Office)**

A shiver went down the aged Hokage's spine and he suddenly had the urge to simultaneously facepalm and berate Naruto. He just sighed and went back to his paperwork,

_'A demand for a jonin bodyguard for every member of the civilian council? Refused, we're in a time of peace and they wouldn't need protection from anything but themselves inside the village anyway.'_ he thought before stamping 'refused' on the paper. He then looked up to take one of his last pages of paperwork but suddenly froze. The Paperwork had just multiplied and another two gigantic stacks of it had just appeared. He did the only sensible thing, he face-planted on his desk before going back to his worst enemy, all the while grumbling about 'multiplying papers', and 'annoying blonde brats', and occasionally glaring at the picture of the Fourth Hokage on the wall.

* * *

**(At the Academy)**

The class had just ended for the day and Naruto was accompanying Ayame back to her father's ramen stand.

"That was so _boring_!" whined Naruto with his hands behind his head. Next to him, Ayame sighed.

"But you need to know everything to be able to become a good Hokage, Naruto. So you should just bear with it until graduation, if you want to do something less boring, you will have to wait until the end of the day so we can train." she patiently explained, again, for the tenth time that day.

"I know Ayame, but it's still so boring. I don't know how you can stay so calm all the time. It's like you're some sort of Sage or something." Ayame almost flushed bright red at the compliment, before Naruto crushed it with the rest of his sentence.

"Oh, I know, you're like a monk!" Ayame sweat-dropped at that, and didn't know whether to throttle Naruto or to just facepalm. In the end she did neither.

"Ne, Naruto..." Naruto turned to Ayame and froze, her smile was sweet... Too sweet, and what's with that aura that promises death!? He shivered and suddenly felt really tiny.

"H-hai?" was his meek reply. Her smile just became even _more_ sweet if that was possible.

"I'm not really like a monk, am I?" the aura of death was almost choking him at that point, so he did as his instincts demanded.

"No! O-of course not! Hehe, m-my bad Ayame-chan!" he caved under the pressure, fidgeting nervously. Directly after he finished it all disappeared, the too-sweet smile became satisfied and the aura of death that threatened to _slowly_ kill him disappeared.

"Good." she nodded, and then started walking again. "Let's go or Tou-san will wonder where we are."

It took some time for Naruto's mind to reboot, he wondered if that was a genjutsu before a shiver went down his spine. He then decided to catch up with Ayame with one thought in mind.

_'Ayame-chan is really _scary_'_.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go, sorry it took so much time, but with my exams, my family and other fanfiction ideas that I absolutely HAD to write down and elaborate, I didn't have that much time for this fanfic But now I'm back! Next chapter will perhaps be longer, this one was too short for my taste, but the rest fit better as a new chapter. As for the pairing, for now there is none. Ayame and Naruto are only children guys, they won't be a couple at 13 years old, and they'll only become one in the end if YOU want them to, tell me if you want one other person in the future pairing and who and then I'll see what I can do.


	4. CH4: Graduation and Team Placements

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto and/or Undertale. They are respectively owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Graduation and Team Placements**

Seven, almost eight years have passed and much has changed over the years, Both Naruto and Ayame greatly changed.

Naruto has grown well because of a strict diet created by Ayame, and has followed his training to a T. His mastery over the True Knife was made in his fourth year in the Academy when instead of training alone, he started to train with a girl in the year above his named Tenten. Said girl is a weapon fanatic and accepted to train with him when he asked her after witnessing one of her trainings. His magic became powerful with all the time and energy he put in it, without mentioning all the help he had from Chara and Sans. His fire magic he found easier than bine magic because, well, bone magic is made for skeleton monsters, not humans. But he still managed and now his limit were bones of his size, even if they exhausted him really easily. His Soul Magic was also exhausting, but more manageable than Bone Magic, and he became very proficient, mixing it in his fighting style, whether hand-to-hand or Knife fighting, made him a powerful opponent. Frisk was the one who helped him in Taijutsu, that, and she helped him integrate Soul Magic in the mix.

Ayame also became a powerful enemy, as her fighting style was new to her, her first year was more successful in the written exams. But starting from second year she took second place in the physical exams for the girls, just behind one shy Hyuuga, and took first place in the written tests. After her third year in the Academy, she became Kunoichi of the Year after beating Hinata due to her fast paced attacks and precision in hitting key places. Her speed made it really hard to keep track of her and only Naruto could surpass it when he used Orange Soul Magic. She was also a good strategist, when Naruto was better when thinking on the fly. In the end, both of them are very accomplished students.

But that didn't stop people from either fearing and/or hating Naruto, and so his grades were (almost) stunted, by Mizuki, an assistant sensei who tried everything he could, but his plans were always foiled by either Iruka, who became disillusioned with Mizuki. Or by Naruto when Iruka didn't. That's when Pranks started to randomly happen to people who wanted to harm Naruto, not all of those were Naruto's fault, in fact, no one had seen him do them. Ayame also helped doing them. But the fact that they weren't seen or caught mattered not because everyone blamed Naruto for everything in the end.

Naruto had had enough of Mizuki and wanted to graduate early, but he failed because of the Clone Jutsu, which couldn't do for a reason that eluded him. The result was Naruto failing twice the Genin test, and now was his final year to succeed.

We find Naruto in a classroom empty besides Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto was wearing a different attire than seven years ago, he now didn't wear a hoodie, he had a fishnet shirt under a long-sleeved purple shirt which had a burnt-orange fur-lined hood. He also wore olive green cargo pants taped at the ankles and dark-blue shinobi sandals, a kunai and senbon pouch was strapped to his right thigh along with another pouch for smoke pellets.

"Now Naruto, I want you to Henge into a Hokage of your choice." Naruto being a fan of the Fourth Hokage, you can imagine what he did. There was a poof in the classroom, and facing Iruka now stood the Fourth Hokage, wearing the standard jonin outfit and his signature white haori.

Iruka and Mizuki were speechless, because they could have sworn this was the real Hokage before them, same clothes, color, shape, commandeering aura and somewhat gentle smile, he even got the hair and eyes right!

It took some time, but eventually Iruka composed himself and graded Naruto.

"That was a perfect **Henge no Jutsu** Naruto, For some time I thought I had the real Fourth Hokage facing me, you also did it sealless!" commented the enthousiastic Iruka, taking notes with a big smile. "Now I want you to do a **Kawarimi no Jutsu**." and without warning, he threw a fast kunai towards Naruto, who had dispelled his henge and didn't budge an inch. Iruka started to panick when he didn't see Naruto move, but his concerns were unfounded.

Just when he thought he had struck his (secretly) favorite student in the heart with a kunai, a column of smoke erupted from where Naruto stood and an impact was heard. The smoke quickly disappeared to show a wooden replica of Mizuki with a kunai to his private area, a poof was heard from behind both sensei. They both turned around to see Naruto with an easy grin and his arms locked behind his head, Iruka turned back to the wooden replica of Mizuki and snickered, while the assistant sensei turned red with rage, openly glaring at Naruto.

Naruto used the Kawarimi again and reappeared In place of the wooden Mizuki while still grinning. Iruka hid a small smirk before he started talking, humor still in his voice.

"Well done, Naruto, sealless too." He really looked impressed. "Now, I want you to do the **Bunshin no Jutsu**." Naruto frowned at that.

"Sensei, why do you insist on a Jutsu that serves no purpose, is never and will never be used and would probably get the user found out instead of distracting the enemy?" Iruka seemed to ponder it for a couple of seconds.

"Because the standards for the Academy have lowered in our time of peace, particularly since the Kyuubi's attack so that more people would join in the ranks so that we could repair the village. As for why I insist on such a useless jutsu, that's because it's the easiest of the three. Have you ever discovered why you couldn't do it?" Naruto shook his head, but you could _feel_ the satisfaction pouring from Mizuki, even if he hid it behind a frown.

"No, Mizuki-sensei told me to put as much chakra as I could into it." He did the required seals, and whispered **'Bunshin no Jutsu**'. A sick looking illusionary clone appeared and immediately dispelled. "But they come out looking sick."

Iruka looked irritated before he looked contemplatively at Naruto. "But it costs almost no chakra..." he muttered while thinking before his eyes widened and he facepalmed.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, surprising Naruto and Mizuki. "You put _way_ too much chakra into it, it costs almost none, and you just told me that you put everything you could into it. You overcharged it with chakra! Did you know you have already more chakra than Lord Third?" Naruto looked shocked for a moment, before glaring darkly at Mizuki.

"So if I put the less chakra possible into it, I might be able to do it?" When Iruka nodded and Mizuki looked annoyed, Naruto grinned before doing the seals and put the less chakra he could into the jutsu. Suddenly, the whole school erupted in smoke, and illusionary Narutos appeared out of the smoke. There were Thousands! They still looked a little sick, but could probably still run and distract an opponent.

Iruka was shocked and Mizuki was pale, there were way too many clones. Iruka grinned widely at the original.

"Congratulations Naruto! You pass! You should go tell your next sensei about your huge reserves and ask them how to control them. I don't think the exercise done in the Academy would ever work for you." he said before waiting for Naruto to take his hitai-ate. Naruto fastened his Hitai-ate around his forehead and grinned widely before all the clones dispelled in a cloud of smoke, making everyone cough.

He then went in the adjacent classroom where all his classmates were waiting along with Ayame who had already graduated as the Kunoichi of the Year.

To quickly describe the state of the classroom, it was pandemonium. Everyone was talking or shouting between themselves and others just cursing Naruto. Someone saw Naruto and decided to ask him about what happened.

"Hey Naruto! What the hell happened?" asked a confused Inuzuka Kiba, one of Naruto's friends and one of the school pranksters. This got everyone's attention instantly as they quieted down and waited for Naruto's explication.

"Well, you all know how I can't do a Bunshin worth a damn, right?" Everyone nodded, some even snickered. "Well, that was because Mizuki-sensei always told me to put as much chakra into the jutsu as I can. Iruka-sensei just told me I had more chakra than the Hokage and that I should do the reverse, putting as less chakra as possible into the jutsu. You already know the result." He nonchalantly pointed out before going to sit next to Ayame. There was a very long silence in the classroom, before some students started to whisper between themselves.

She smiled at him widely. "So you finally graduated!" Naruto nodded, but before he could say anything, Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom and were surprised by the silence.

"Well, I'll be, everybody silent before I had to shout. Now that's a first." Iruka joked with a smirk, Naruto snickered but didn't say anything otherwise. "What has you all so speechless?" he asked, but already had an idea as to why, especially seeing the little smug grin Naruto had before Ayame bopped him on the head, earning a yelp from the blonde.

Haruno Sakura, a pink-haired student and fervant fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke spoke up. "Sensei, is it true that Naruto has more chakra than Hokage-sama?" She asked curiously while eyeing Naruto suspiciously. The latter rolled his eyes along with Ayame, but Hinata, the last at Naruto's desk didn't because she was polite, but she still raised an eyebrow at the pinkette.

"Yes, it is true. In fact, he has so much that I could find him anywhere in the village because of it and because I'm a sensor, he's like a beacon. Especially since he doesn't _seem_ to be able to mask his chakra." Everyone but those who knew Naruto well looked confused as to why he emphasized 'seem', and he eyed Naruto with a knowing smirk. He only received a cheeky grin from the latter who had his arms behind his head again, only to be 'discreetely' elbowed in the ribs by Ayame.

"Now, congratulations to all those who graduated! The Rookie of the year is Naruto, who scored perfectly on the written and practical exams closely followed by Sasuke, while the Kunoichi of the Year is Ayame, who did the same, but Hinata was a close second." Yelling from Sasuke fangirls ensued. Meanwhile, Mizuki looked particularly peeved.

"I'm sure Naruto cheated, there's no way he did better than Sasuke-kun!" several nods followed Sakura's screech of her wasted opinion before Iruka had to shout.

"**Shut up, all of you!**" and so they did, his patented '**Big Head no Jutsu**' still frightening to most. "Naruto did not cheat, I verified all his grades, just like I did every single one of yours. Shouting will not change them." It was clear that Mizuki wished they could if his face had such a constipated look.

"Now, I will see you all in a week for your team placements, Dismissed." As he finished saying that, every student poured out of the class, some being retrieved by their parents, some going home alone.

Naruto was one of those who went home alone, but he accompanied Ayame to her Father's before that.

"Finally, the Academy is finished. No more boring lectures, no **Bunshin no Jutsu** and no more Mizuki-teme to glare at me constantly!" celebrated Naruto, Ayame sighed.

"And finally you can stop complaining about the Academy." she deadpanned, which made Naruto pout. "And please stop pouting." she said without even looking at him, amusement lacing her voice in a teasing manner.

"Hey! I wasn't pouting." protested Naruto while looking offended, Ayame snorted.

"Yeah, right. And I'm the next Hokage." she countered with sarcasm, Naruto looked betrayed, probably not having heard the sarcasm or purposefully ignoring it.

"Hey! I'm going to be the Hokage!" They stared at each other for a moment before both started snickering.

"You should really thank Chara for telling you to keep up the act of an idiot while having good grades. Have you seen the looks of confusion of our classmates that was hilarious!" Ayame commented while snickering, Naruto joining her.

"I know, right? But please stop telling me that, she hears everything and already has the ego at _least _equal to that of 'The last Teme' Sasuke." he snickered along Ayame before he was interrupted.

"**Looks like I need to up the ante during your training sessions"** came the devilishly contemplative voice of Chara, Naruto stopped snickering and paled rapidly. Ayame saw it and deadpanned, but the corners of her mouth were twitching.

"She heard you, didn't she?" This wasn't exactly a question, but Naruto slowly nodded.

"She just randomly decided to increase the difficulty of my training regimen." answered Naruto, he was on his knees with his head down and a stormy cloud above it, despair could be heard in his voice. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"You're such a drama queen." dryly commented Ayame while shaking her head. He looked at her with a mild glare, the cloud having already disappeared.

"You would be a drama queen too, if you had to fight the ultimate megalomaniac who has mastery over the element of fire for hours on end." She looked at him directly and rolled her eyes.

"Stop whining, she's probably going easy on you." she said before she started walking again.

"And that's probably worse." he whispered resentfully before he caught up with Ayame, aware of the snickers in his mind.

"she's not the only one going easy on you." Sans easily commented from inside the seal. "we all are." THAT surprised Naruto. 'Even Frisk?' he asked in his mind.

"especially frisk. let me say it very simply. if she went completely serious on you, you would never land a hit on her. ever." that made Naruto pale and shiver slightly. The worse being that he could _feel_ Frisk's blush from the unintentionnal compliment. 'What a scary thought.'

* * *

They arrived some time later and they separated. Naruto was now on his way home and it was starting to get seriously dark. When he arrived, he immediately saw that one of the windows of his apartment was completely smashed. Probably with the big stone now inside his apartment. He sighed.

"Again? Seriously? Do they have nothing more to do?" he asked bitterly to seemingly no one.

/Calm down Naruto, getting angry won't help you./ was Frisk's advice, she didn't like seeing him upset.

"I know, but still." he grumbled about ignorant civilians and started to clean the mess of glass that was previously his window. It took some time, but he had finished. He would place a new window the next day.

He ate some food Ayame had taught him to cook and took a shower, but before he could put on his nightwear, he heard through his open window ninjas shouting to 'find the traitor' and 'retrieve the sacred scroll'. Now Naruto might act like one, but he wasn't an idiot. Someone had stolen the scroll of sealing, and he had an idea of exactly who did it.

Naruto was wearing another exemplary of his previous clothes, including his new hitai-ate, and got out through his window, True Knife in hand and started to search. Starting from the academy, he went to _all_ the hideouts and breaches in security he knew (and that was a lot), before he came just outside the walls, to a little shack.

* * *

**(At the Shack, Just outside Konoha's walls, far into the night)**

He landed just outside the shack and heard a conversation nearby.

"Mizuki, why did you betray Konoha?" he started to speed up towards where he heard Iruka's voice. He could feel Iruka using pulses of chakra to alert the ninja population of his position.

"Why? It's very simple, the village became weak! They even protect the very demon that attacked them twelve, almost thirteen years ago! So I joined Orochimaru-sama because he can give me power!" he heard Mizuki's reply, which was much closer. He landed on a tree just behind Mizuki. He saw the opportunity and used **Orange Magic** to greatly enhance his speed, taking Mizuki by surprise and did the most useful thing: he stole back the Sacred Scroll of Sealing before landing next to a not so surprised Iruka.

"Very well done Naruto, but you shouldn't be here." commented Iruka, his tone completely serious while fixing his stare on Mizuki, who decided he had to betray another of Konoha's secrets.

"Oh, and Naruto joins the fray... Ne, Naruto. Do you want to know why you're so hated?" Naruto acted confused, especially when Iruka intervened.

"No! Mizuki, you must not talk about it!" but he was ignored by both Naruto and Mizuki, the latter was grinning maliciously.

"You see, Twelve years ago the Kyuubi attacked, but the Yondaime, not being powerful enough to defeat it decided to seal it into a newborn baby. And then Lord Third decided that a law was to be enacted so that nobody that knew of this could talk about it, under threat of death." Naruto's eyes widened momentarily before they narrowed into a glare.

"So you see, you are the Kyuubi's reincarnation!" Mizuki yelled with glee before he took the huge shuriken on his back and threw it towards Naruto. "Now die, demon!" Naruto, seeing Iruka preparing to jump on the shuriken's trajectory decided to use his **'Shield of Kindness'** to stop it before Iruka was impaled.

Iruka looked very surprised, Mizuki did as well, but quickly recovered, but before he could attack Naruto vanished, so he turned to Iruka.

"Why do you protect that demon? Did you forget what he did? All the lives he took? That he killed your parents?" Iruka grimaced, but didn't falter.

"Of course I didn't!" he yelled in answer

"Then why? Why protect him after all he did?" asked the furious and curious Mizuki.

"Only a demon could do all these things, but he isn't a demon, or the Kyuubi! He is Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konoha!" he answered, a proud smile on his face. Mizuki on the other hand was fuming, but before he could attack Iruka quickly disappeared after Naruto.

Minutes later, we find Naruto in a clearing nearby with the Sacred Scroll. Suddenly, Iruka appeared on a tree branch nearby.

"Naruto!" he yelled, getting his attention. "You have to give me the scroll quickly, Mizuki is not far!" But all Naruto did was shake his head and take a fighting stance. Iruka did not look pleased.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka." Suddenly, Iruka erupted in smoke before revealing Mizuki standing in his place. Naruto smirked before erupting in smoke himself.

"Because I'm Iruka." he said, his smirk still in place. "Now!" he yelled, before **Blue Bones** appeared and pierced Mizuki's legs. The latter tried to get himself out, but it only made him scream in pain before he had a basic idea and used the **Kawarimi** to get out of this pickle.

**Yellow Energy Bullets** appeared from the trees and started following Mizuki, who was dodging them. Suddenly, in an orange blur, Naruto appeared behind Mizuki and tried slashing his back, but Mizuki blocked it with a kunai. The Sacred Scroll was tied to Naruto's lower back, seeing this, Mizuki grinned wickedly.

"So the demon finally appears." Naruto grit his teeth and glared fiercely at Mizuki.

"You won't be able to hurt Iruka-sensei." came Naruto's calm and deadly reply, his eyes were glowing and his white hair kept changing colors every other second.

he discreetely attached a **Purple String** to the second huge shuriken on Mizuki's back before retreating, taking the string in his fist and spun on his heel, taking the shuriken around a wide arc. The shuriken accumulated speed and rapidly approached Mizuki, who didn't freeze, much to his credit.

Mizuki jumped on a tree branch behind him that was out of the shuriken's reach, when he looked back at Naruto, he only saw a wide crescent red arc coming in his direction. He quickly used the **Kawarimi** again, but Naruto was waiting for it and another **Red Crescent Cut** came towards Mizuki from behind when he reappeared.

He quickly turned around but didn't have the time to dodge. He took the attack up front and was cut from shoulder to hip, the cut was deep and he would soon bleed out, the traitor passed out seconds later.

Meanwhile, Iruka was a lot of things right now, amazed, concerned (for Naruto), surprised, confused. But most of all, he was proud. Proud of Naruto for how far he came. He turned to Naruto who was panting heavily from the use of his magic.

"A-are you alright, Naruto?" Naruto turned to him, and a wide smile slowly formed on the genin's face.

"Yeah... I'm good... But I think that... That was a little too much... Wasn't it?" Iruka only grinned proudly at Naruto.

"You really deserve your hitai-ate, Naruto. Come on, let's get the Sacred Scroll back to Lord Third." Naruto nodded, but then looked pensive.

"Shouldn't we wait for the ANBU so that they can take care of Mizuki?" was Naruto's question, but before Iruka could answer, a voice interrupted him.

"No need." they turned towards the emotionless voice to see three ANBU next to the passed out and still bleeding Mizuki, one was turned towards them. "Hokage-sama is waiting for you in his office." was all the ANBU said before they all disappeared along with Mizuki.

Naruto and Iruka looked at each other before the two made way towards the Hokage's office, talking all the while.

* * *

**(In the Hokage's Office)**

In the Office, the Third Hokage was watching a crystal ball with a small smile on his wizened face and his pipe in his mouth.

_'Naruto has grown. But I wish he had told me of his powers instead of trying to train them in secret.'_ he thought, frowning a little. _'I suppose I'll have to wait until he trusts me enough to tell me himself. After all, this secret of him could very well protect him.' _He looked at the Yondaime's framed picture on the wall before sighing dejectedly.

A knock was then heard. "Come in." was his simple reply, the door opened and came in Iruka and Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-kun and Iruka. I trust you have retrieved the Sacred Scroll?" The Hokage called out smiling. Naruto nodded and gave him back the Scroll.

"Now, Iruka, I would like your report." He gently ordered, his face now unreadable.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." was the automatic answer from the academy instructor.

And 20 minutes later, Iruka finished giving his report with Naruto occasionally butting in to add a detail or two. Once the report finished, it was late enough that everyone decided to just go home for the day. After Iruka had gone out of the office, Naruto turned to the aged Kage once again.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I can do all those things?" Naruto asked him curiously, he had expected at least a question from the old man. Hiruzen simply shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

"Everyone has their secrets, and even if I want to know I will wait for you to decide when you trust me enough to entrust some of them to me." Naruto felt a pang of guilt before Hiruzen continued. "Besides, having such a secret might very well help you in the future, and I am not about to deprive you of an advantage." Naruto smiled sadly before nodding.

"In that case, good night Jiji." before walking towards the door.

"Good night, Naruto." answered the Hokage before he too decided to head towards his home.

* * *

**(A Week Later)**

Students were gathered in their classroom, waiting for their sensei to reveal their teams while merrily talking the entire time. Naruto was giddy, which awesome sensei was he going to get? Ayame herself looked somewhat anxious.

"Alright everybody sit down and shut up." came Iruka's voice as he entered the room. His eye twitched when he saw that no one was paying attention to him. He did a few hand-seals, his head inflated to three times its normal size.

"**SHUUT UUP!"** he yelled, and everybody froze except a select few. Those select few being Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto, Ayame and Shikamaru, who merely raised his head and looked blankly at Iruka before sighing. Iruka's head deflated and he looked curiously at Naruto, seeing a movement, only to see him and Ayame taking cotton out of their ears. He sweatdropped, before clearing his throat.

"Now that everybody calmed down... I am going to announce the teams and their sensei." he waited a bit before continuing.

"Now, Team 1..." "Team 6..."

* * *

**A/N: Now comes the hard part, who to team up with who... I let YOU decide the team placements. I need more reviews guys and girls, don't forget that your advice and opinion is a_lmost_ always valuable.**


End file.
